A Fishy Tale
by KatChanQ
Summary: The Sailor Soldiers and my personal RPG character combine in my first Fan Fic ever!***Completed***


Hello! This was my first fanfic I wrote so I thought it should be the first one I upload. Remember I do not own these characters except for Nyanko , who I will get into detail with in a second, they are now and forever rightfully Naoko Takeuchi's creations and if you think so, Nyanko's name is also. So please don't sue me just tell me, Flame me, say if I should right another Nyanko/Sailor Moon story, suggestions, whatever. As long as it helps, even grammar corrections. Also the line Nyanko yells is originally from Red Dwarf, any Red Dwarf fans will know which line it is because I don't want to spoil the story. I will put a * next to it to show you it's the original line I didn't make up.  
  
Character Bio: Nyanko Chairoi is this cat girl I came up with. She has cat ears were her real ears should be. Covered in light brown fur, with a tan muzzle. Long dark brown hair. Her height is 5'5 and her weight is up to you, though she is just like any other anorexic looking Anime character. She has a very weird personality. Many of my friends say she is just like Kenshin(opps). I really did not mean it. Though from this story you won't see it, it's more in my Nyanko/Flame of Recca story that I won't put up unless people like this one. They also say she's like me and a mix of Usagi with Rei. Her name is a very funny accident, when I was creating her I wanted to call her Cat girl in Japanese but that would have just been Nekkoko and that doesn't sound right. So I called her Meow girl, Nyako, but that sounded weird too, so I just added a n in the name so it sounded better, to me. I never meant to call her after one of the evil minions of Galaxia, though I almost dropped dead on the spot when I watched Sailor Stars.  
  
I wrote this story with their original character names, so, I will give a key to help those who are not familiar with the Japanese names. To make your lives a little easier (and my ears)  
  
Usagi Tsukino = Serena Tsukino = Moon  
  
Rei Hino = Raye Hino = Mars  
  
Minnako Aino = Minna (also called this in Japanese as a nickname.) = Venus  
  
Makoto Kino = Lita ? = Jupiter  
  
Ami Mizuno = Amy ? = Mercury  
  
Gomen = Sorry and Baka(s) = Idiot(s)  
  
  
  
A Fine Fishy Tale : Nyanko's intro to FanFic world.  
  
by: KatChanQ (Chan short for Chantal)  
  
"Nyanko!!!!" yelled Usagi from the street.  
  
"Nyanko! Get going!"  
  
Now we all know how lazy Usagi is at getting up for school or being on time for anything for that matter, but Nyanko was even lazier.  
  
Nyanko came running out of her apartment building and skidded to a halt in front of the girls.  
  
"Gomen, Rei-chan, Minnako, Mako-chan, Ami-senpai, and Usagi-chan," she blurted out trying to grab her breath back,"my alarm clock wasn't working."  
  
Usagi replied,"Don't worry Nyanko, my alarm clock wasn't working either."  
  
Then Usagi and Nyanko stood side-by-side, legs apart, heads back, hands on hips, and laughed hysterically.  
  
"Bakas, you both don't own alarm clocks." came the sarcastic voice of Rei. And it was true, they didn't.  
  
They slouched over and on their heads formed sweat drops while they slowly went down while the rest of the body stayed still, like they were sliding off. (Descriptive?)  
  
In the background the apartment setting changed to a deadly blue ghost color with the word Liars printed boldly in the background.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After school they all went for drinks at the Crown.  
  
As soon as they sit down Minnako and Usagi sigh,"We have to take make-up exams again, how about you Nyanko?"  
  
"No, thanks to Ami I passed my exam." she said coolly never opening her eyes and going right back to sipping her shake.  
  
They turned towards Ami with "chibi" eyes,"Ami, help us too."  
  
Rei stood up,"Ami helps you all the time...." their heads lowered in embarrassment, including Ami and Makoto,"...but all you two do is daydream!!!!" she yelled with passion.  
  
In a tiny voice Makoto said,"Rei-chan, shhh, sit down, everyone's staring."  
  
Rei got a "clean canvas" face and slowly slide back in her chair, bright red, sweat dropped, and quietly began drinking her drink.  
  
Ami broke the ice with," So Nyanko, what did you get on your test"  
  
Stopping for a second to talk," 86 " then she went back to sipping.  
  
Usagi and Minako toppled over and got back up again and started in unison," How could you get better than a 70 without us?!!?!"  
  
Unlike Rei, Nyanko stayed seated still with a cool expression on her face and eyes closed.  
  
"The days you two were goofing off in the arcade and chasing boys I went to the study group at Rei-chan's temple." she said unenthusiastically, making Rei grin while she sipped her drink, eyes closed.  
  
Usagi and Minnako looked back and forth between the identical sipping sisters.  
  
"Your mean." they both whispered.  
  
Both Nyanko and Rei stood up and started yelling, Nyanko finally opening her eyes, sent chills down their spine with the ice-cold blue eyes with two slits for pupils.  
  
"Don't blame us because you were lazy!!!!!"  
  
"Please, sit down." came Ami's cute girlish voice.  
  
Yet again slide, sit, close, sip.  
  
* * * *  
  
At Rei's place, they were studying math.  
  
"Ami, can you help me with this problem." Makoto asked.  
  
"Sure, see first you have to minus b......" Ami's voice trailed off in the background as Usagi, Mina, and Nyanko started talking.  
  
"Usagi-chan, Mina-chan, I'm sorry for yelling at you."  
  
"Don't be sorry for their mistakes Nyanko" Rei interrupted.  
  
Nyanko stood up,"But don't you think we over reacted!"  
  
"No, I think they got what they deserved!" Rei said getting up herself.  
  
Then Rei and Nyanko got into one of those fights that Rei usually has with Usagi, face pulling and such.  
  
The girls just watched them.  
  
* * * *  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHH!" a voice screamed from outside.  
  
The girls ran outside.  
  
A customer from the temple was being attacked by a monster that looked like a giant fish. (Who knows why?)  
  
"Lets transform girls!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Jupiter crystal power! Mercury crystal power! Mars crystal power! Venus crystal power! Moon Eternal Power! MAKE UP!"  
  
Sailor Moon's music is playing,"I can't forgive a monster who attacks customers. I'm Sailor Moon, pretty sailor soldier in a sailor suit, and in the name of the Moon I'll punish you!"  
  
All of a sudden Nyanko runs past Sailor Moon and the other girls towards the fish monster saying," I'm going to eat you little fishy!" *  
  
"Sushi Shell Attack!"  
  
All of a sudden she put a sushi bandana on and pulled out a table with a bamboo roller, rice cooker, vegetables and such.  
  
She took the fish monster and threw him on the table, cutting him up with her shell sword, cooking the rice, and cutting the seaweed and vegetables.  
  
Everyone just stared at this event.  
  
When she was done she presented a neatly cut and placed raw tuna sushi plate.  
  
They still stared.  
  
"What?"  
  
* * * *  
  
After a while, back inside...."It's time for dinner." Rei said.  
  
Nyanko pulled out the huge plate of sushi out of nowhere and plopped it on to table, "Got it covered."  
  
Everyone toppled over.  
  
Each of the girls, with an excuse, left.  
  
Nyanko just sat there for a second with a cute chibi "huh" expression, then said, "Oh well, more for me!'  
  
Little bubbles surround Nyanko with pictures of the girls making "ugh!" faces.  
  
She's smiling a cute chibi face with little pieces of rice on her face, she's so cute!  
  
End  
  
Okay be honest and please review. 


End file.
